Rosario Vampire: The Midnight Sun
by Zombieslayerpro117
Summary: This is a reform to the present Rosario Vampire which I do not own. Tsukune has a mental block in his head from his mother and currently is in his third year at Yokai Academy. His mother hides their true identities, and have played it off as a normal family in the human world for quite a long time. Find out what is revealed through the first Arc of The Midnight Sun. ;)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, though, I certainly wish I did.  
><strong>

**(A/N: Hello everyone, I'm considerably new to FanFiction and wanted to welcome you all to this particular story I have come up with because a few things did not make much of any sense with the way Tsukune and his indecisiveness and overpowering confusion and lack of the word: hints, throughout the series. So I altered him slightly and in so, changed future events to come. Please message me on what you all thing and I do like the concept of reviews. I'm looking forward to writing a decently long story. This is but a prologue, and Chapter One should be out soon.)**

**;)**

The Midnight Sun

*Prologue*

Tsukune was suddenly woken up by a frightened mother because he had been yelling in his sleep. He had been remembering everything that had happened in the past year, particularly the bad over the good. He had remembered that he indeed did have a Ghoul inside of him and had done some research that came up to the dead end of literally death as the only option in a Ghoulified human.

From time to time he could see his Ghoul in his head noticing the cursed blood marks splayed around like a web from the bite mark. The demonic red eyes he had grown to fear less and less over the passing months. The jet black tipped silvery hair that almost stated what he was but made people do double takes. And the aura, that god forbidden rancid aura that overpowered, even the strongest vampire he had come to know and love greatly. This time, he didn't see his inner Ghoul-self, but some symbols that he could barely make out in such a hazy eye sight. What were those strange symbols?

"Tsukune?" His mother inquisitively asked, snapping him out of a trance that could sear a hole through time and space, "Are you alright?"

"What" He finally came too, rather reluctantly, "Oh, I apologise, I don't know what came over me." He lied. He hated lying to her, but he knew it was for his family's safety.

"Okay, I just wanted to know whether you were panicking or had a nightmare or something." She stated rather questioningly.

He finally got out of his bed and sat up noticing that on his calendar, today was indeed an important day for him. He rushed to the restroom and began his morning rituals of showering and brushing his teeth. Then out of the blue as he was looking at himself in the mirror, Ghoul was glaring back at him, blood covering most of himself. Those red eyes seething right to the poor boy's soul and baring his fangs at the not so frightened real self.

"You know what you did, and you'll never forget it for the rest of your life", stated coldly," Master is waiting for us; you might want to hurry up lest you miss the bus." He said rather intelligently for something that is supposed to be a mass killing machine, before disappearing from the reflection.

What had he done? He must have forgotten... No, he wanted to forget. He killed Midou in a fit of blood rage from the Ghoul who knew that the brute harmed his "Master".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The blood that gushed from Midou's face was but a fuel for the Ghoul to continue the all out, smack down of a beating. In the end, Moka's pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to smash the lifeless body into oblivion against the cold hard cement floor that just recently had a "Ghoul-made" crater. After one last slam against the ground beneath him, breaking any and every bone the corpse had, and as if killing wasn't enough, the Ghoul ripped open the corpse's rib cage tore the heart from its place and drank the blood that was rushed out onto the watered pavement of the worn out warehouse. Ghoul wasn't finished desecrating the body, oh no, he was only getting started. He ripped each leg off the now mangled mess, than now, looks nothing like Midou. His arms were carelessly thrown away and replaced with cement blocks and where his legs were, soon were steel pipes. Soon Midou… Became so indescribably mangled that his own mother, would never have noticed it was her son._

_Moka was slowly getting back on her feet after the water had zapped her youkai to a suppressed state, watching in absolute horror like Mizore, Kumuru, and Yukari as they just arrived at the scene. Mizore and a few members of the Outcast Ayashi had vomited at the unbelievable sight of Tsukune's left over mess that was no longer Midou. Yukari snapped to and quickly ran up to the water valve and struggled to turn the damned thing off for Moka's sake._

_"__I told you Tsukune, I told you and you wouldn't listen to me." Moka stated while shaking and bawling up," I'm sorry my dear Tsukune."_

_Then their problems grew when the Ghoulified Tsukune turned his attention towards the rest of the Outcast Ayashi giving a complete insidious glare whose red eyes shown little more than absolute pure rage into the entire group._

_Tsukune obliterated them in a mere second flat, for witnessing his "Master's" beating. He drained them dry of the life giving blood, the blood he didn't crave at all, and didn't bother to mutilate. He finally turned to the only other people in the room, eying their veins that pumped the essence he so wished to devour, but was only focused on one person who could satiate his hunger. He growled out hungrily. And boy was he hungry. Moving forward slowly at the now new "meals" he suddenly flash steps over to Moka, smelling her sweet scent and wanting to sink his fangs into her, taste her delectable blood._

_She takes up her fighting stance"You have left me no choice"_ _fighting back her tears for what she knew what she had to do. Moka then looked over to Kumuru and gave her a tear-eyed apologetic look. Kumuru looks knowingly at Moka, knowing that the one they all loved was no longer there and had to be struck down before it targeted the school._

_Ghoul roared out and charged the group as Kumuru and Mizore inched their way to the back of the room, unable to fight the one they loved whole heartedly. The fact they were weighed down by such a menacing aura and completely massive youkai and could barely move anyways. So massive that they noticed even Moka's movements had handicapped down to slower paces compared to normal speeds. She tried with all her might to keep up with the beast with a sweep kick spinning around for round house kicks as well as axe kick, but couldn't best his utterly quick speed. Dodging was out of the question._

_Tsukune had dodged every kick she could throw at him, she was moving far. Too. Slow. He sent one powerful right hook at her temple, sending her flying across the room. He quickly flash stepped right beside her, just before she impacted the wall, and gripped her shirt and threw her with more force so that she broke the wall instead of making a crater. Successfully to say the least._

_Ghoul growling menacingly at Mizore and Kumuru causing them both to halt and freeze in their tracks while Ghoul licked his lips in hunger for the blood he was about to taste. Moka's sweet blood. He pulled her out of the broken wall, quite forcefully, and leaned her against his form. She was knocked out slightly but was still aware as to what was going on around her. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, allowing her scent to fill his nostrils and the smell of her blood, he absolutely craved, and slowly pierced her skin with his sizably lengthy elongated fangs…_

_Her first reaction was to come to terms with her imminent demise because of the powerful bite to such soft flesh but all of a sudden she felt pleasure coming over her while he continued to feed from her like a starved beast. She became littler and littler aware that there were still three pairs of eyes staring at the couple, and secretly two more gazes coming from the rafters above them. She suddenly felt warm as he kept at it, noticing that his hair color was slowly but surely changing back to its usually brown color but with a slightly noticeable change with continual black tips representing the Ghoul present within him. 'Did he always feel like this when she fed from him?' she questioned, then a more pressing question hit her like a brick wall 'Was he going through this change before hand, and his hunger finally take over?'"… Why didn't you say anything about this to me, Tsukune?" She whispered in his ear._

_They, in considerable concern and fascination, witnessed the encounter while currently unaware of the two figures that were previously in the rafters, drop down behind them. Only to hear a sigh of relief coming from one of the two hooded figures. One bore the golden Rosario around their neck and wore a whiter robe than the other. The other had a grey robe with black hair sprawled out over their considerably larger bosom, making her out to be female._

_"I'm so glad we didn't have to restrain poor Tsukune with an exorcism" said the grey robed and hooded figure "…it seems that matters have handled themselves quite nicely. Wouldn't you say Master?"_

_Grinning all the while at the notion now made obvious to the current scene as similar marks were showing upon the "couple's" necks finally addressed "Yes, although, it had cost me a disfigured mess and a few students lives, it has also seems the boy had finally chosen the 'one' for him."_

_Turning around now, Mizore and Yukari recognized whose voices belonged to whom, Yukari still asked alarmed and aloud "Ruby-san? Headmaster-sama?"_

_"What has happened to my Tsukune" Mizore said with anger and fear, directed at the now understood headmaster._

_"It seems our friend has undergone some… changes… as you can see for yourself Mizore." Said rather calmly, grin still plastered on his face "I know that everyone is worried but there is no need for panic. I'm more worried about the succubus than your Vampiric friends" he stated matter-of-factly._

_All attention turned to the vampire and Ghoul as they heard a light moan escape Moka's lips as she slowly became aware, she rather enjoyed being fed on by the man she loved. Then he retracted his fangs and sealed the wound shut by instinct, making Moka quite upsettingly sight, now noticing the ground moving up to him as the last thing he saw. Tsukune was now fast asleep as Moka was also experiencing the very same thing realizing a lightly painful burn geminating from her neck._

_Kumuru was in utter shock at what she had just witnessed. Devastated by the change that had transpired within her Destined One. And scared as to what would happen if he ever got angered or upset or even too happy. Who knows what could trigger an event like this again. All she could remember, as she crawled into bed with her "secret" best friend Mizore since she was too scared to be alone, was 'those' Red Eyes who threatened existence itself, who's menacing aura could be seen, felt, tasted, heard, and worst of all, after the dead bodies: smelt. Those Red Eyes of death that even threatened her life if she had moved from her place against the wall. Those Deadly Red Eyes. All she wanted after tonight was to never be alone, anywhere. _

_Mizore felt cold to the touch usually but tonight she felt the furthest away from that. Her lollipop couldn't keep herself at her comfortable temperature after the bloodshed that occurred. What frightened her the most wasn't that he had killed them, they deserved that. What did frighten her was what he had done to Midou. Dead, but still being ripped apart to unrecognizable bits and pieces, and put together with parts just laying around like it was some sick game of build-a-doll. That in her opinion was drop-dead terrifying. She would go see him at the medical wing in the morning to see if he would awaken, see if he could remember anything at all of the event of tonight. She remembered what pink-haired-Moka said about the outcomes of receiving vampire blood injections: Vampire, death, or worse; "Ghoul" she stated quietly to herself, but unaware that Kumuru caught wind of the name, shuddering at the thoughts that filled the poor night demoness mind._

_Elsewhere in the Girls Dormitories a particular witch wasn't as scared as the rest of the gang but happier that Moka's and her Tsukune was no longer a mere mortal human, not that she didn't like, just wasn't fond of human interactions that weren't from Tsukune. She had always wanted this. And now, her dream is but one step closer to becoming a reality: A threesome with Moka, Tsukune, and herself. But what was that Holy Lock the headmaster had put on Tsukune? What was it even for now that he was fully Yokai? And what had transpired while she was busy turning the water off? 'These questions need answering, and soon' the young genius witch thought to herself._

_The next morning, which was quiet, the three demonesses met up with each other outside the medical wing. They all were tired and very worried about Tsukune and where had Moka gone. She never did wake up last night and was carried off on a stretcher along with Tsukune. Mizore guessed that she had been seriously injured by the Ghoulified Tsukune and was in emergency. Kumuru was, at this point, questioning everything she had with Tsukune, and a succubus going through rejection of her Destined One, was one of the most traumatic experiences one such as herself could ever possibly go through. Yukari wasn't worried at all about the whole Tsukune and Moka incident, she was worried about what the two love-mongers at her side were going to do when they saw what would behold in the operation room. She gave a slight smirk at the thought of walking in on Moka playing "doctor" and Tsukune "the patient" as she felt her nose bleeding. Yukari was the first to gleefully open the door as both Mizore and Kumuru went inside before her, asking what room was given to Tsukune for the time being. Walking down what seemed like a forever hallway, the felt Moka's youkai nearby realizing that it emanated from the same room Tsukune was put in._

_Opening the sliding door, what they saw was a sleeping Tsukune and no Moka in the room until they took a double take at Tsukune's side and 'who' he had been holding close to his figure: A sliver haired vampiress snuggled into his sleeping form wearing but a black bra and panties. Whispering to the group that walked in rudely knowing they just got the 'almost' wrong idea, smirking winningly as she felt a small amount of youkai flare from the duet. "He wouldn't let me go after I hugged him last night. Feels like a death grip around me. But I figured he needed something familiar to wake up to."_

_Yukari flew back as her previous nose bleed paled in comparison as this one. Mizore and Kumuru got in a defensive fighting stance but halted when everyone, including Moka, felt a flare of youkai that made Moka's feel like a hamster and the duet's feel like roly-polies. This in, turn ceased all other actions of attempting violence, and all eyes toward Tsukune, who awoke with his own set of blood red eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune winced at the thought of the girls fearing the poor boy afterwards. But remembered within a few weeks' time, everything was alright with everyone. Well, everyone except for Kumuru who founded Gin; the perverted werewolf, as her new love interest. But after all was said and done everything felt normal again. But noticed how much more closely, both Mokas in fact, were with Tsukune. They had even kissed him from time to time when the others weren't looking they're way. He had even been to her dorm room to have dinner on a few occasions that were quite spectacular to say the least and he absolutely love the way both of the Mokas cooked: Pink-haired Moka preferred the Japanese cuisines while Silver beauty preferred the All American cuisines which was the original culture her family happened to be prior to coming to Japan. Sad part is he, hands down loved the food Inner Moka made more so the food from his own country, and thoroughly ate up all of those calorie heavy meals and then some.

Disgrace or not to his country, food, American way, was tasty in so many ways, it was ridiculous. He even swapped out a few of the classes he had been taking previously and now takes English lessons, which he can just about speak fluently which made Moka proud, except for the fact that the rules to the English grammar system were so many that it sometimes made the class difficult. Kind of like the homographs and homophones and the fact that a homonym can mean: both homographs and homophones; either homographs or homophones. Confused Tsukune to no end. After his English classes, he decided to get to know the culture that happens to be ever changing in America, and wanted to know more about America's past other than the bad things that Tsukune was sure, every country had bad and good times. By the end of that second year at Yokai Academy, one could not tell what exact orientation Tsukune happened to be. In fact quite a lot of the first years had mistaken him as a transfer student because sometimes, out of the blue, he would be speaking in English halfway through a conversation even with Moka who went right along with him and switched languages with him as to no make the poor boy look like a fool in front of the school body. What a busy year it was for Tsukune indeed.

But now, things are just getting interesting, with the news about Fairy Tale and their ultimate goal in making the dream of a world of Yokai without humans come true; Anti-Thesis trying to ruin the schools goal in coexistence among both worlds which was stopped by none other than an "accidental" revival in an "ancient" dead Ghouls "revival" which was "executed" by the headmaster in "privately". The Snow Maiden's Village had a Ghoul "ghost" save the town from Fairy Tale's destruction and the "Ghoul ghost vanished without a trace" as his "contract" with the Snow Queen finally "ended". Such a rough year that was particularly when Tsukune met practically all of Moka's family including the obsessive Akua who 'learned her place' when Tsukune snapped when she tried kidnapping Moka from him, not a pretty sight. At least, the men that laid dead on the ground lifeless and bloodless and mangled for that matter. Akua got the least of Ghoulified Tsukune's rage and had to reattach her arm he had ripped off when she tried using her infamous and Touhou Fuhai's famous Jigen Tou to "Strike down the savage beast!"

He has learned over the course of the many months to control his Ghoul-self as hard as I has been. He needed to control it. His Holy Lock couldn't handle any more pressure because it was on its last few links of suppression. Once he breaks those, its game over, and he will be hunted down like a dog for the rest of his life until he is killed or died of his own accord. That was the life of a Ghoul. A very sad, very short life indeed, as immortal as he may be. He would have to live like a "Buddhist monk" as Gin so calls him; a "pacifist" as Mizore so calls it; an "introvert" as Yukari say it; "saint" as Moka announced it; or as Fuhai-sama called it, a "Contractor" as he grins madly while reading the 'Darker Than Black' manga series. Whose main character could be comparative to a Chinese-Electric-Batman! Either way he looked at it, he had to stay away from fights, period.

Tsukune was just about to leave the house when his mother offered up a warm hug to her growing up boy, almost a man… almost a Ghoul. Reluctantly he hugged her back giving her a look that said it all: I'll come back a man even better than I had left but what he didn't realize was that she was giving him an all knowing look that said don't be reckless for even the true secret to you, will come winding down on you. She hoped she could be there for him always, protect him as the mother she always has done, but she knew this secret had its price and holding it for as long as she has, she would gladly pay the price in full. Her life. Either way, the secret will unravel by itself in less time than she thought she had.

Tsukune turned to walk to where his portaling bus's bus stop was with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to see his friends yet again, for the third year in a row now. But most of all, he had one girl, one "Master, both Tsukune and Ghoul had been waiting to see for some time, and couldn't wait that much longer: Moka Akashiya. The Pink Hair Emerald Eyed/Silver Haired Red Eyed Vampiress. The girl of his dreams.

The bus pulls up from an anonymous portal that appeared out of thin air but went unnoticed by the people walking around cars driving around the bus as though it had been there the whole time. Slowly and finally coming to a halt the buses door slid open with a cluck sound as it rebounded slightly from the track above that the door had been attached to, came to its end seconds before the door did. The Bus Driver took a hit of his cigar and grinned to the boy's position and said "**So boy, this year will be far more difficult than the last two**" Now looking into the boys eyes to uncover any doubt within the boy in question "**Ain't holding it against ya, but it also ain't too late to turn back now.**" Grinning in the covered shadow.

Only one thought came over the Ghoul burdened poor boy as now he was the one grinning with a semi-smile across his features, with fangs slightly elongated and eyes flashed from brown to red and back, aura slowly circling around himself "Hell no I won't."


	2. Ark One: Chapter One

Ark One: Chapter One

Tsukune took his seat at the rear of the bus, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Sakura trees slowly losing their bloom as the season fall had finally started. Rural areas dying down to the country, where now, houses were spaced every few acres or so. Tsukune wondered to himself 'how he would love to live in the quiet and peaceful country, everyone seems to know everyone around here' as he saw a few kids enjoying the stories the older woman was telling them. They paused and waved at the passing bus, each of them bore a smile on their face. He hesitantly waved back, curious as to whether they knew him or not. Whether they knew him from what happened, just a couple months ago, with the destruction that happened from Alucard's rampage in the middle of downtown Tokyo, and quite frankly, the destruction his spawn did around the world. Wondered if they knew that Yokai did in fact exist since he did see the rebellion that stood up to Alucard's children. He decided to think they didn't, because they looked far too happy, even if it was to greet a stranger boy just passing by on a bus. He hoped that when coexistence occurred, that other humans took the news of not being alone in the world just like he had done his first day, with a smile on his face.

Soon after, the bus entered a portal that opened to down town London, with old English buildings dotting the entire city, as well as newer buildings. He was quite curious as to why the English, back in the days of old, took to the gothic architecture that Yokai seemed to love and live in… granted some of the buildings were ruined, falling apart, and looked far less cryptic on the inside… like the Shuzen Castle he visited to retrieve Moka a new seal. Her father wasn't as scary as Tsukune had been led on to believe… except for death threats here and there, but he was merely being a concerned father, an honorable man at that. The bus came to a stop picking up a few second year students and a very nervous first year. Tsukune could smell it off the pour 'kid'. Noticing they were all bilingual, he guessed because the academy was Japanese orientated.

Tsukune kept to himself and just turned to face his window looking at the people passing by on the side walk, not paying a glance to what is going on around them. Looking like drones with a built in code that he was sure, they had, by appearance alone. The bus was crawling back up some speed as it rolled down the street through another portal, this time longer than the previous one, and he felt excited that soon enough, he'll be arriving at the place that freaked him out the most the first portion of his freshman year. 'This place really does grow on you' he thought to himself as saw the exit growing nearer and nearer. The warped tunnel slowly fading into a steady stream light, and then the tunnel came to an end as the world seemingly opened up. To the left side of the bus, a forest of dead, or so he thought, trees with head stones and grave sights every couple hundred yards. To the right, a sea of what seemed like blood, smelled like it too, just off of what looked like a hundred foot drop. But what he was excited to see, was a gathering of interconnected structures just further along the coastline cliff. Yokai Academy. In a unique way, home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus slowly came to a stop just in front of the scarecrow with a pumpkin head that held a sign pointing in the direction of a path that led towards the school. Tsukune waited on the bus until all passengers debarked and were walking down the path. He got up, collected his belongings, and walked off the bus properly thanking the Bus Driver for the ride.** "No problem kiddo, jus' remember one thing: Trust yourself and follow your gut. Do that and you'll make it, without too much trouble, I hope."**

"What?" By the time he asked it was already too late as the bus door closed abruptly and an audible chuckle could be heard as the bus made way for the roundabout and shuttled off into the tunnel. "Cryptic as always" he said smiling inwardly thinking to himself 'not much has changed'. He hoped.

Before his youkai could detect it out of his peripheral vision, he was being hugged tightly by a rather enlarged bosomed short woman with blue hair. Kumuru was excited to see her friend. She had missed him over summer break and wanted to be in touch with him but she had lost his cell phone number and forgotten to punch it into her own as she had been busy trying to sneak into his house during the first year. She was pretty peeved about it, and had been nervous to ask for his number for fear of being ridiculed by, a certain few other women who also clung around him like some sort of shield. They all pretty much knew who he loved the most. Heart breaking to say the least, but they all tried very hard to earn back his affections. In the end, he would always choose her 'my long term rival' she thought upsettingly. She then felt him hug her back snapping her out of her dark thoughts, and putting her back in her gleeful mood. "I missed you Tsukune." She whispered to him feeling the leftover feelings for him over flow her in sadness.

"I missed you too Kumuru" he whispered back not wanting to interrupt the moment she was having at the time. She hugged him tighter. 'She really did miss me'

_"She's still trying to win us over Master." _Ghoul said emotionlessly _"I suggest you don't lead her on or we'll be having the first two years happening all over again with your idiotic indecisiveness. You'll only hurt her more that way." _He stated harshly.

'I know what I have to do, just stay out of the way for now' he said creeping out over his Ghoul talking at him like some reasonable boss. 'Do Ghouls evolve?' he questioned flabbergasted at the fact: His damn Ghoul can speak as if it had a conscious. He will have to be doing more research. Kumuru let go of the hug noticing Tsukune deep in a thought-trance with miniscule amounts of youkai radiating from him.

_"Evolving? You have to be kidding me."_ Ghoul laughed _"You know me better than you think you do, you fool." _He stated plainly before dissipating back into his slumber. Kumuru noticed this from time to time during the second year, he'd stare off into space, youkai began flowing out, he comes back down, and the youkai vanishes. She couldn't help but feel worried for him. Transition from a human to, whatever it is he is at this point, must have been hard on him.

'What did he mean by that?' He thought curiously as he came back to reality. He noticed Kumuru staring at him with a worried look plastered upon her face. She feared she had done something wrong until he looked at her questioningly and then she relaxed. "What's wrong, Kumuru?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just checking you out." She blamed casually. She then felt a small amount of youkai coming from the bushes. She remembers Mizore's youkai, but this other one… 'Whose was it?' Before she could finish her question, Tsukune had disappeared from her sight, and reappeared less than a hundredth of second right beside Mizore and 'Unknown'.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked pulling 'Unknown' from out of the bushes by his robed collar.

"Let me down boy, I'm the replacement Headmaster of Yokai Academy. Didn't you get the news?" He said while flailing and grasping at the iron like vice grip of hand that held the poor man in the air as if he were feather weight "You were there in person after all." He mentioned in a hushed whisper, causing the boy to freeze and grip the man's collar tighter. His youkai flowing out of him in visible waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scenes of what happened in downtown Tokyo flooded his mind. Moka having her seal broken by Akua's barrier unseal-er, pink haired Moka coughing up blood as she was dying, Moka and Tsukune fighting off the other 'Ghouls' and seeing his hand begin morphing into a dangerous claw, Tsukune seeing Moka getting impaled by one of Alucard's spikes, as well as himself in not so vital places unlike hers. Then, Tsukune feeling anger, rage, and fear overwhelming him as he witnessed Moka dying this time, not just pink Moka but also silver Moka. Then he remembered unsealing his holy lock, and injected his own blood into Moka, at the same time embracing his Ghoul and Vampiric side, for the first and only time since, defeating Alucard with the True Vampire ability explosive armor.

Kumuru now getting very worried for Tsukune's sake, stepped in, feeling his youkai beginning to get violent at whatever this 'Headmaster' said. She made a quick and rather bold decision to Dream-Walk into Tsukune to see what is agitating the young man, see if she can help calm him down. Her form had changed into her true form. Wings spread, tail slithering out, claws extending but not in attack mode, ears pointing out, and her canines sharpened. She, reluctantly, pried open Tsukune's death grip to free the rather pacifistic 'Headmaster', and got Mizore and him to hold Tsukune down. She straddled the boy as her spade part of her tail opened up and made its place on Tsukune's forehead 'Here goes nothing'.

She saw everything he did passed the point where his arm was morphing into a lethal claw. She saw everything she had missed leading from the point Yukari summoned a healer Yokai, and she felt dreadful for not being there when the flying fortress had crashed into the middle of Tokyo. They got separated and had wondered where they were, thinking that they didn't get shielded by old man Fuhai's bubbles. She saw how Moka was dying in his very arms. Dying and he hadn't the slightest clue what to do with a hole through her chest. Both of them looked frightened, scared, and fearful. She told him her last goodbye, told him how she loved him, but what hurt the most, and a succubus is an emotion based creature, she had kissed him as though she would never be able to kiss him again.

Kumuru needed to find Tsukune and fast. She doesn't know how much longer she had before Tsukune's holy lock would have one more break in the chain. She spotted him a little further along in the dream and she knew what would be coming, and quickly. She decided to use a charm spell on the unexpected visioning boy who blacked out before Akasha had come in through the rosary pushed onto Alucard's chest by dream Tsukune. She quickly picked up the blacked out visioning Tsukune and made haste for the exit portal of Tsukune's mind, before she heard a voice just like Tsukune's, but darker say "_It won't be long before that seal on me breaks on its own accord, Kumuru. Then, you'll see two… become one."_ He finished saying to her as she flew through back into reality.

Mizore felt Tsukune's youkai significantly lowering back down to minimal amounts. He looked exhausted just within the first fifteen minutes of arriving inside the barrier, so the Headmaster decided to accompany Tsukune to his new dorm. Before arriving at the "kind of" crossroads that led to the academy to the North, Girls dorms to the West, Boy dorms to the North Western West, and behind them to the bus stops to the South, the Headmaster dismissed the two girls to their dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Headmaster stopped talking after the cross road, leaving the two men in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Tsukune didn't recognize the new path he was walking on. Maybe the school made a few additions to the campus, maybe even put more classes on the map. But that didn't seem to be the case. Then, it hit Tsukune like a rock, they were walking in a very big circle, remember a few headstone names they had passed previously. The Headmaster stopped in his tracks and turned to face Tsukune who gave a hostile look expecting to me attacked by this man, but was caught off guard when the Headmaster asked him "Tell me now, what yokai are you?"

Tsukune gave him a dumbfound look, and then retorted with "As a Headmaster of the school, aren't you supposed to know what yokai your students are?"

The man just chuckled at the boy in front of him "Yes, this is true, but… I have nothing on file about you. Only your name, date of birth, age, phone number, and where you reside in the human world is on file. So, tell me what you are."

Tsukune just stared at the man getting agitated by this unknown person to him and spoke up boldly "I don't know you at all, sir, and as of this point, I really don't care. I have helped this school more times than I can count. I helped save these worlds from disaster. All I want right now is to be left alone so I can rest and regain some sort of composure that I had lost today. So, call me what you will, or find it out on your own. Leave me in peace and to my vises, and I'll do the same for you."

The Headmaster was looking for deceit in Tsukune's eyes, but all he found was agitation and eye color flickering brown to red and back every few seconds as well as pupil's flaring from circles to piercing reptilian… or feline? He didn't know. But what he did know was that this boy's youkai that leaks out every so often could, alone, explode a sky rise building in an instant, and was without a doubt, beyond any reptile or feline yokai he had ever encountered. So he chose the self-preservation choice instead of further interrogation, and said "Alright, let me show you the path to your new dorm, and don't worry, you'll find the rooms far more spacious than the dorm room you once had, complements of the deceased old Headmaster's last will and testament." handing Tsukune a master key and a spare key to hide, only for Tsukune to know where it is "He also left you the Rosario he had once kept on his person, but it is my responsibility to be care taker of such a rare and delicate device." Showing the golden Rosario of Judgment that did wondrous things such as activate and deactivate the Grand Barrier, then saw him put it back inside his robe's sleeve "He left you one other item, but I'll let that be a surprise for you to find out about, once you're in your dorm." smirking at what the surprise was about.

'Wait, what?' he thought to himself looking down at the ground pondering 'wait a minute, what's the catch. There has always been a catch to such an extremely kind act from Mikogami.' When he was about to ask, he noticed a dirt drawn map on the ground… but no Headmaster… He hated when Mikogami did that to him, and hated it more when this Headmaster did it. Where the hell do they disappear to, and how the hell do they even do it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the two figures saw Tsukune walk down the dirt path to his dorm, the Headmaster looked over to the Bus Driver next to him questioningly. "So this is that boy you always have mentioned to me via letters?"

Bus Driver looked to the Headmaster inhaling the lethal cigar puffing out 'O's' and then said with a grin **"Indeed he is. He is the last of his kind. Ain't he a wondrous sight to behold?"**

The Headmaster's brows furrowed "What do you mean the last of his kind?!"

Bus Driver chuckle before walking in the direction of his bus with the Headmaster in tow beside him** "A forgotten race, truly remarkable for their tenacity in the heat of battle…"** He looked over to the Headmaster with a shadowed grinning face** "Famous for their winged scaly ancestors…"**

The Headmaster looked at the Bus Driver as though his old friend had gone insane and laughed questioningly "Surely you must be joking? They wiped their own selves out of existence for a stupid political civil war. There is no way this boy could ever be that and have youkai at the same time! It's inconceivable!"

Bus Driver argued getting agitated by his friend's disbelief **"Yet here he is, and you've met him."**

The Headmaster retorted "It's impossible! Whatever yokai heretically helped in procreating him would have doomed the child and his bloods would have deteriorated and killed him."

Bus Driver was getting angry with his friend now **'how could he call such a rare being an abomination. He may be hybrid, but even then, he doesn't deserve such a crowd like this in his life.'** stating to himself defending the boy **"Listen. This boy is alive, living, and breathing. He is no impossibility, and most certainly doesn't need to be shunned for his birthright. You will treat him with respect; you were saved by him and owe him, at the very least, thanks."**

The Headmaster looked to the Bus Driver bewildered by what he had heard from his old friend, who was defending a hybrid, a mixed blooded yokai and a true legend of the humans and yokai alike. Maybe he himself was being irrational. He's only heard stories about such creatures from Mikogami and his friend's trips to their realm. He heard that their pride in themselves was far worse off than the vampires, and that their compassion for the humans rivaled their pride. If anybody would've led coexistence, it would have been them.

The Headmaster was regretting his belittling session and caught up to the Bus Driver giving him an apology "I apologize for calling, indeed an interesting find, an abomination."

The Bus Driver just sighed and took another few puffs of his cigar before saying in monotone **"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Yuri. That should be Tsukune you're asking for forgiveness." **He passed the cigar to Yuri, who just passed it back to the Bus Driver who smiled **"Still the same old kid I met all those years ago."**

Yuri looked to the Bus Driver and sighed noticing that he had started the bus that roared from the loud old engine "Where are you going?"

The Bus Driver looked to Yuri with a grin plastered on his face **"To the only person that could possibly train and keep this boy safe for the time being, might take some convincing, but in the end he is always the nice guy behind his prideful shell."**

Yuri looked confused at the Bus Driver 'the only person that can possibly train and keep Tsukune safe. A Shinso blooded Vampire/Ghoul and hybrid that needs protection and… training? He defeated the great Alucard. Why does he need training?' he thought to himself "Who is this person you say can protect Tsukune?"

The Bus Driver chuckled and before closing the door to the bus and putting it in the drive gear to drive towards the tunnel, he said one name that most regretted even being within this man's deadly company that seemed suicidal to Yuri. **"Lord Issa Shuzen."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was walking down the dirt path that came to another intersection, and according to the dirt map the Headmaster left before disappearing, he only had a few more minutes' worth of travel. The walk was all in all, quiet except for the usual bats flying overhead, owls calling out to the seemingly vacant forest of dead trees. Occasionally he would hear growling coming from some of the bushes, which he knew they were just predators that were territorial natives of the Yokai realm.

Tsukune saw a rather large structure come into view. One could mistake it for some sort of castle, keep, fortress unless they took a double take and see it was but a large manor surrounded by a swampy moat the visually had some sort of reptiles swimming around in there. A draw bridge lowering from what Tsukune guessed was a proximity meter that was tuned for specific youkai wave length, which he learned was different for every yokai, no two youkai's are the same even among siblings. The pattern in which the youkai moves is like DNA. They are different for everyone. The bridge continued to lower down to the ground and inside the wall was a building truly magnificent to Tsukune. He almost was captivated by the "dorm" the headmaster had left the boy but what made Tsukune feel sad was that; this was his house now, made by Mikogami himself. He felt new found respect for the motive questioning deceased demon, but sad nonetheless because he had considered this "dorm" as a payment for Tsukune's efforts, when really it was a big pat on the back: thank you for saving the world, here is a place you can reside, freely. Tsukune bowed to the house as if thanking the original headmaster for this 'extremely' big present indeed.

The architecture was precise by cut but smooth to the touch and sight, three stories high with what looked like an access hatch at the top. It looked like a castle by right but with detail that looked like they had come from all walks of life but much of it was European and somewhat Asian with some of the pillars that supported the roof atop the house. Tsukune took notice to the window's tint; he couldn't see through them but was sure that anyone inside the house could definitely see him. The ground at the front of the house had a gravel round about, he could guess was for transportation, and he loved the fact that anywhere there could be grass, did in fact have real living grass, freshly mowed because of the fresh cut smell that actually was a chemical released when the plant was in distress, amazed how anyone could ever truly 'love' the smell of grass after knowing that. Tsukune saw a few other structures dotted around but the focal point of his curiosity was the main building, the others he will check out at a later time. Around the back side of the manor was a portal to what Tsukune thought was the very same "Paradise" he had trained with Ruby and Moka in, but looking through the wavering portal he detected no harmful creatures he had once had to fend off with the Belmont Whip artifact. He saw what looked like a waterfall, and could sort of hear its remnant splashes of water. He would check the place out later for he was exhausted and wanted to find a bed to crash on.

He placed the spare key inside a false rock he found that he deemed, looked like all the other rock in the area, which when tired, did look like the other rocks, but if it were any other occasion, it would raise a little bit of suspicion. When he stepped into the house, he couldn't believe his eyes, the great hall alone could make a blind man see again with perfect twenty/twenty vision and then some. It truly was breath taking. He was tired before, well, he wasn't anymore 'I have got to explore all over this place whenever I can, 'cause I really like what I see.' He currently was in the entry way but he could see the great hall clear that had half dimmed lights within. A giant chandelier hung down at the center of the massive room. In a circular pattern was glass that acted as a skylight window. The room had twin stair cases that spread from the upper rear of the hall to the sides which became ground level about eight feet before turning into hallways at either side. The art within this room could put Leonardo Da Vinci and Michael Angelo to shame. He saw art from the Renaissance Era and the ancient Roman Empire Era collides to make a beautiful collision of art. The flooring of the room made you feel like you were at a ball. Hell the room made you feel like you were at a ball, period. Tsukune couldn't imagine what else this manor had in store.

Tsukune's attention was then drawn to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he fell in love with these past several years. Moka wore an interlaced red and black cocktail dress that snugged her body in all of the right places. It came down to mid-thigh and exposed a good portion of her cleavage. She had a necklace around her neck and the onyx black gem shaped like a heart rested just above her bosom. Moka had a limiter bracelet on her left wrist that had a blood red ruby as its seal. She was also wearing black high heels that exposed much of her feet and complimented her dress very well. Her silk silver hair with pink ends was splayed around but it only added to her own beauty that no one could mimic.

Tsukune could have sworn it was his birthday or something special he didn't know about. Moka noticed Tsukune's dumbfound expression 'So he does like seeing me in dresses.' She thought while blushing and smirking 'He's staring at me and hasn't done anything about it…' she thought to herself 'did he notice the other girls?' she decided to walk down from the top of the wide stair case to her left noticing his eyes following her every move like a hungry predator she couldn't recognize. 'I guess he didn't, at all' her blush deepened. Then she also noticed he was hiding something, he looked pained by a certain something she also was burdened with. True hunger. 'Why don't you just ask me, Tsukune? I would happily supply you with blood.' She thought seeing his fangs elongating from his human-like canines and seeing his black tips becoming a little more predominate, eyes flashing ruby.

Tsukune glanced away for a few seconds. He hated this. Hunger overwhelming him at they're closing proximity. Tsukune staved off blood for two months, and was successful, but as soon as he sees her, even in photos of them, hunger takes over… well, and something else he didn't want to think about that seemed embarrassing to him. He clenched his jaw shut and held his breath as to not fall in to temptation, but he knew Moka too well. She would offer him a bite, and if he refused, she'd kick his butt into orbit, and then force his unconscious self to accept the offer.

_"Why do you hesitate so much with Master? You know we can go ballistic if we don't feed. Remember Midou?"_ Tsukune painfully shook his head slowly _"That happened because your dumbass didn't tell her you were already changing, that you needed a blood source. That's why we're in this screwed up mess in the first place. You can't admit when you need something, always trying to be independent."_ Ghoul growled out at Tsukune.

Tsukune questioned Ghoul's rant 'was that really why? I just needed to consume some blood?' He didn't have any more time to ponder because Moka was right in front of him with a worried expression. He can't seem to hide his youkai when Ghoul was talking. He was worrying everyone who got near him when Ghoul talks.

Moka asked concerned, bewildered, and confused as to why Tsukune's youkai was spiking so high. "Are you alright Tsukune? What's wrong?" She loved feeling his youkai around but when he wasn't fighting or even his seal breaking, his youkai shouldn't be leaking out like that. He became hostile far too easily, and she couldn't help blaming herself for burdening Tsukune with the inner infatuation with blood whenever hunger wanted to take over. And with his disposition from the Ghoulifaction, hunger took him over fairly easily. Even right now she can see the warning signs of the hungry Tsukune; eyes flashing while in human form, tips of his hair grew more predominate with black, blood curse mark starting to show up, his body beginning to shake lightly and tense up to a locked position, his breathing becoming erratic. It was as if he was fighting to control himself. 'Damn it, Tsukune, just let go of your self control, this isn't something that pride should blot out' she cocked her head to her left shoulder moving her luscious hair out of the way 'take my offer, I won't accept 'No' for an answer. You know me.' She wanted to scold Tsukune, but couldn't focus on his… double meaning… gaze upon her.

Tsukune hadn't realized it but he had taken a few steps closer, smelling her wonderful scent and blood, his body now flush against hers. He felt her shiver as he was breathing her in leaving goose bumps upon her skin everywhere his breath breezed. All he could muster up on his conscious mind was a name he whispered to her "Moka…" he subconsciously grazed his elongated fangs against her soft exposed flesh creating a small paper-cut-look-alike incision that made a small drop of blood pool slowly. He craved her, and her blood, very badly.

She wondered if he was conscious about what feeding from another vampire actually meant. She had caught Tsukune last year reading a lot of books, stacks of books. Hell, a few times he had been reading piles of books. She was indeed curious as to what he had been reading up on. According to vampire kin, it is an extremely intimate act. In other words, he may as well relinquish his bachelorism and just make her officially his mate. She was blushing deeply at the thought of being Tsukune's mate even being his blood mate. But we can save that honorary title for a later date. Just being considered a mate to him was enough… for now. 'Jesus, Tsukune, you are such a tease to me.' She hated but absolutely loved at the same time, how he did this to her, he made her weak to his continuous bombardment of intimate encounters such as this, granted she too wanted this, all the time. In public too. Sometimes they had been so caught up in their 'feeding' that class periods would go by without them noticing it. They both were caught one time by a sneaking-to-the-lake Ms. Nekonome that they had to blackmail each other even barter information just so the teacher and the vampires, didn't get into any trouble. She embraced Tsukune, egging him to continue and fill his thirst. She felt her thirst coming on; it seems that supplemented blood from blood bags wasn't anything but a stave for her next encounter with him. His blood was the best thing she had ever tasted. It was incomparable by far.

Tsukune wouldn't admit it but when he became what he is, and she did feed from him, he really did like it. It was intoxicating; he could have sworn it was some sort of taboo or something that would get him on the bad side of Kami. He could honestly say that it excited him whenever she did get hungry. He slowly sunk his fangs into her neck and began lapping up the red life giving liquid that oozed out in a steady flow. He felt her breath hitch in her throat and wanted nothing more than for her to feed off of him. He could honestly say he's missed being a meal for her every day. Tsukune began drinking in longer gulps and then she finally sank her smaller fangs into his neck making him grown out, only to excite the vampiress before him. She moved her hand upon his chest and bare stomach inside his shirt. He wanted to continue this feast but he was actually quite tired and now that his hunger had sedated for a time, he could feel his body kicking into over drive. So, he retracted his fangs and lapped up the remnants with his tongue being sure to get every drop that had leaked out from his lips. His hair turning back to its light brown with black tips to them, eyes returned to they're casual brown, no longer threatening his slit blood red color. After lapping up the remnants, he kissed her on the neck as she was finishing up her feeding session. He noticed she did enjoy him feeding from her, she acts the same exact way he does whenever she fed from him, and it was mutual.

Tsukune almost jumped when he saw three girls staring at the vampires, but only one of them knew exactly what had occurred and stared perversely at them. Kumuru was angry when she really shouldn't be because she had moved on to Gin, who, as of the current moment in time was up skirting like a pro using the moon that gave him incredible speed to his advantage. Mizore was angry but calm and collect. She knew who Tsukune had chosen, even if he didn't say so himself. He has a way of making things painfully obvious while seemingly being blind to what he already knew. She was happy for him, and was happy to be just friends with him, even though she wanted to be considered so much more. She guessed she was still wishing for that small piece of hope that he would reconsider. She did not want to be married off like some possession because her kind needed offspring to continue their race. She would do anything to have something from Tsukune, so she'll wait, and ask Moka for a favor, as a friend of course, but more as a woman who cherishes Tsukune just as much as her.

Tsukune could only say one thing that came to mind "Uh… Hello everyone. I missed you guys this passed break." He said embarrassed beyond belief. Then he looked away from the group noticing two poker-faces, one still perverse face. Moka held him tighter, making him look at her questionably.

"I missed you Tsukune, so much." She whispered into his shirt covered collar bone. 'You have no idea how badly I wanted to spend the summer away with you. Just you, no one else' she thought sadly. She indeed wondered if he knew about anything that had just passed less than two minutes ago. If he knew, then this was an absolutely happy day for the vampiress, she could even further their relationship, maybe even get father's permission and accept him into the family… even if he did fight father's wife and Alucard consumed her. If not then she'd do all that she can to make the relationship deepen. Even if it meant seriously seducing him.

Tsukune held her close and said in a low voice, "Mind showing me where the bedrooms are? I'm actually rather tired." a voice that didn't escape the other girls.

Before Moka could answer intrigued at what Tsukune may or may not have implied, and that she would act upon his question, but then a short big breasted fly decided to buzz.

"Maybe I could show you where they are…" the succubus winked.

"Oh, I don't think so you cow. Moka and I will go and show him to the master bedroom." Yukari said with a hint of perversion. Meanwhile a snow maiden and vampire were at both of his arms dragging the poor tired teen up the stair way, while the two smaller women argued out facts like: you should still be in grade school; you should be with Gin right now; you should be in school right now; there is no school today you daft bimbo; at least my boobs are bigger than yours; you could feed the starving Ethiopians with those damn jugs, mine are cute.

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned the boy faking a prisoner's drag, "how are you so tired right now? It's only eleven thirty-six in the morning." she asked honestly curious.

Tsukune all but just stared in disbelief at the pale snow maiden, twirling a lollipop in her mouth. But before he could answer, Ghoul interrupted and said, "Don't say anything about what happened, she isn't anyone who needs to know." before he vanished again without a trace. Thank god he wasn't around long enough this time for his youkai to start spiking.

"I apologize, I'm just stressed out lately." he half lied, he was under stress, just not the stress expected.

To be honest, all of the girls knew something was going on. Something. 'Did he not trust us as well as we thought he did' she thought a little bit hurt, 'Surely Moka must know something, anything. After all, she is the one who turned him.' Whenever he'd doses off, sleep, or even stare off into space, the air around him thickens, heats up, makes everyone worry if he'll snap or something. Mizore decided to let his excuse pass as a legitimate one as she only nodded to him. She still worried about him even if he said that they shouldn't. She couldn't help watching over him, she kind of became a shield for him when in trouble or when he wasn't. She loved him very much.

Moka was contemplating interrogating him, she hated when he hid things that troubled him from her. He is a very honest man, but whenever it came to his well-being, he ignores the painfully obvious and shoves it aside like some broken barricade that just happened to be in the way. He wants to protect everyone else and not think twice about his own self. And he wonders why we worry about him so much. She decided to ask him about it, behind closed doors of course… later. She'll wait patiently for him to wake up; of course her patience level was bare minimum, so she decided to think about what she will do when he does wake. 'I could sleep with him, but that would only make him uncomfortable since it wouldn't be something planned with him. I could demand answers but I'm not sure if he will take kindly to that. Screw it, nothing would work better than seducing him, so, sleeping with him is so far the best option.' She thought while getting giddy about it. Something about being alone with him, finally, she might add, made her heart beat pick up and drum around in her head.

Tsukune was led down a few corridors seeing quite a lot of doors. 'When I get up later, I am going to be so lost, I might be here for one semester just trying to find my around one of these damn hallways.'

Ghoul spoke up _"I'm mapping the place out with tiny remnants of youkai for you, it won't be there for long, but at least when you wake up and decide to go eat something you find your way around."_

"Thanks" Tsukune accidently blurted aloud.

"No problem Tsukune, always happy to help you out." Mizore said happily, thinking his comment was directed to her. After all, stalking Tsukune took serious skills now, she had to hide her youkai and somehow mask her scent last year so that he didn't detect her. He could become a tracker as an occupation. Then again, he could live for eternity, he could try any and every job man/yokai could ever create. At least when coexistence occurs, he won't have to explain why he looks 22, but is actually in his hundreds. That would probably be the most confusing thing to mankind 'Hello, my name is Tsukune. I'm a 264 year old vampire but my appearance fools everyone.'

As the three neared Tsukune's master bedroom, Mizore bid them to rest will, before turning around to leave the unofficial, truly official couple to their vises. And Moka totally surprised Tsukune by pushing him against the door roughly and kissing him passionately on his lips before she found the doorknob turning it counter-clockwise to open the door. Once inside she removed his shirt with ease and was kissing down his jawline to his collar bone and nipped at the dense calcium material, hidden behind soft tissue, with her exposed fangs playfully. Tsukune was shocked to see Moka like this; she never acted this way whenever they were alone in the past. He wanted to stop her so he could get some honest rest but his eyes hazed and was torn between sleepiness and straight up horniness. She took off her dress and high heels quickly leaving her in her black lace bra and matching panties as he, unbeknownst to him, backed up towards the bed and she pounced on him onto the bed. 'Was this okay? What would the others think? Would they hate me for allowing this to happen with Moka?' But before he could question more on the 'issue' at hand his eye lids grew heavier. He began to yawn but Moka had her teeth exposed clamped onto his throat preventing the natural tiredness reaction and caused him to gulp it back down, as Moka relinquished her mouth away from his neck, as she chuckled lightly at his reaction.

'For being as strong as he is, he does have pacifistic tendencies, I'll let you rest for now, but when you awaken again, I'll play around with you longer' she thought with a smirk as she cuddled against his masculine physique, head resting in the crook of his neck. Tsukune was comfortable when Moka slept with him, she really was cozy.

Without further hesitation, he let sleep carry him away and soon, he found himself in a dark tunnel that had a faint eery glow from the torches that spaced every fifteen yards. He had been here once before. Tsukune walked down the fairly spacious tunnel, and after what seemed like decades of walking, he reached a giant geode like cavern decorated with black, light refracting, diamonds that had dotted patches of rubies. The cavern was dimly lighten up by columns with torch pits atop them that were along a stone path way that led up to a huge set of thick stone double doors, both bearing intricate symbols that had blue glowing gems in them, at the opposite end of the large cavern. The way down the path was winding around some boulders and giant jagged spikes. "This is going to be a very long dream today, isn't it?" he openly questioned to no one, but anyone who could be listening.


	3. Chapter Two

**(A/N): Welcome back to: The Midnight Sun. Break was long and unconventionally inconvenient for me because I was 'forcibly' removed from my computer by my fiance. *Sigh* I appologise for the inconvenience for those that have taken a liking to this unfolding story. I will update as often as I can. And please, please, I cannot stress this enough... I need reviews. It is what i look forward to looking through for ideas in my writing, or corrections within the story. I try to be fluent and flowing, and as correct with word in my writing, but if I don't catch it, whose to say I won't make more mistakes in the future.  
><strong>

**Now. Enough ranting, onward with the story. ;)**

Ark One: Chapter Two

Tsukune stood at the first row of columns that guided his way along the set stone path that was dimly lighten up with a fire pit on top of them. He felt a sudden sense of smallness as he strolled along through the gigantic cavern that had a form of forest with spires of rock dotting the landscape. He head distant screeching noises that alarmed him but simply dismissed them as bats chirping and communicating with their echolocation at super frequencies indistinguishable to him but was certain if Koumori was here, he'd be able to discern as to what they were saying. But he wasn't, no one was. Just him, this geode cavern, strange trees, and the pathway he was walking down with a hidden objective at the end. He did have an affinity that something or maybe someone, maybe, was following him, so he decided to test his theory by sprinting for a few minutes.

As he passed of few more rows of columns he decided to do a random jump into a tree nearby but could keep him hidden for as long a given time as he needed. He saw what looked like a pack of dogs closing in on his location in the distance he could see through the tree branches and leaves, and fast… very fast. He could barely see them, so he switched to his youkai's eyes and zoomed in on his foes and what he saw and described as mere dogs, was an understatement. These beasts had what looked like bone armor and spikes coming from their backs, jagged yet firm, their mouths split their skulls in half vertically and had razor sharp teeth. They had very strong legs and large dense talons shaped like hooks for fighting off prey or predator. They also seem to have a formation and but the way the three at the rear of the pack acted, also had a social status. The others were slimmer than the large five foot tall killing machine at the middle front of the pack, he also seemed disfigured in color than the rest with red legs and skull, and he carried himself differently comparative too.

"An Alpha?" He questioned to himself in a low whisper, seeming to only psych himself out of a fight. "I've got to find a way around these guys. They'll only track and hunt me down, and I'll become some canine's chew toy."

Tsukune relinquished his youkai as to further hide himself from the, would-be-assailants, not exactly knowing whether or not they were youkai or not, but he knew one thing was for sure, they wanted him dead, and to be last night's dinner, as it were. As the unknown canines neared, they slowed down and the 'Alpha' turned around, looked at the others and growled/hissed at the rest of the pack, and they all fanned out knowing that the trail shouldn't have ended that simple. Tsukune needed to think and think fast noticing the 'Alpha' creeping along towards the tree he was currently hiding in.

'Ghoul! I need your help and fast.' He thought, trying to reach 'Ghoul' desperately.

_"__Ah, at last, he finally comes begging me for help. Why now of all times, you weakling?"_ Ghoul said with a wicked smile plastered upon his face, realizing that for the past hour and a half, Tsukune was unaware of where he actually is and why he's even here. _'So he really doesn't remember everything the last time we were here.'_

'God damn-it. Just help me out. These things are hunting us and we need to get the hell out of here, or create a diversion or something.' He said panicking at the fact, fifty more feet and he will be mauled and ripped apart by these beasts.

'Ghoul' noticed something that intrigued him _'he said diversion and asked for help. This is very interesting for someone who never asks for help in the first place'_ he thought to himself before coming to the consensus of helping him no matter what he answered with his next two questions. _"I have one question that needs answering, well, two actually before I lend you any form of the word help. One: Do you remember anything from the last time you were here? And Two: Do you still think this is really, just, a, dream?"_

Tsukune was stunned at the two questions, first, he could only remember being here once, and even then, it was only for a brief amount of time before he woke up from this hellish place. Second, what the heck did he mean this wasn't a dream. He felt like it was only just a dream.

'Ghoul' gave him a look of dissatisfaction and simply stated _"If you think this is only just a dream, test your theory and get mauled. Or you can simply accept my fact that this isn't a dream and answer my questions, dunce."_

Tsukune watched as the dog thing reared its head and roared out sensing the intruder's scent again, calling out to the rest of the hunting pack. Jump and get mauled to see if he felt anything, or answer some questions and hurriedly get the hell out of dodge. Second one was easy, but, what if he's right and it isn't a dream, and feels every bit of getting mauled to death by hungry beasts. 'Fine, I'll trust him, for now.' He thought with better judgment. 'No I don't remember anything from the previous time except for standing back at the first columns to go down, and no, I trust you with the fact this isn't a dream.' He said snappily at Ghoul from the imminent danger.

_"__First: Attitude. Lose it. Second: Thank you, finally, fool. Third, Really, nothing at all? Very peculiar."_ He said strictly _"Now focus your youkai into your right hand which is away from that bloody damn holy lock and both of your feet, I'm going to give you a crash course in flash stepping and create a false image."_

Tsukune did just that noticing his dark purple youkai begin to form exactly where he needed them; feet and right hand. The beasts growing closer stalking the prey up in the tree.

_"__Now, pulse the youkai in your hand once and then ball your hand in a fist, while tensing the youkai in your feet. Then as soon as the Alpha Hell Hound attacks, because that's when the rest of them will do the same, release the youkai in your hand and burst your youkai that built up in your feet and run for the courtyard, there is a barrier there that turns them friendly when they follow us again."_

The Alpha crouched and reared its legs about to jump for the kill. But Tsukune watched as everything moved as slow as snow melting in spring. The lung itself looked like it would take a few minutes to begin. The release of youkai in his hand made an exact copy of himself of what he looked like just a millisecond before he released it. He burst his youkai that was in his feet and jumped out of the way from the two previously unseen Hell Hounds lunging from the sides of the tree, and he ran towards the 'courtyard'. 'This is awesome! What else have you been holding out from me?' Tsukune thought out loud, a little hurt that Ghoul had been hiding valuable information that he could've used in any of the past fights that had all the girls neck's deep in trouble.

'Ghoul' said _"When I can trust you to make better judgments, and at the very least, try, before you berserk our power like a pathetic weakling. And there is still so very much you need to learn."_ He added mostly to shut him up. _'I created this place for a reason, fool, those Hell Hounds was ordered by me, to kill you, so that I may teach you a lesson on asking for help when you need it._

Tsukune continued on his way to the courtyard, thoughts silenced by the Ghoul's lecture, even though he was taken aback by the supposed kill order given to these creatures by his Ghoul, but even so, trusted him that the courtyard is a safe haven for the time being. He looked back and used some youkai with his eyes still seeing the hounds in mid-jump to attack the now false image of him. He was a good few football fields away right now and it wasn't much longer till he hits the incline up the sharp corner road, and Tsukune was tempted to test his abilities jump height, with a smirk plastered on his face, because the dodge from the tree to the ground felt light weight and this felt like he was running at an Olympic pace, but he knew he was moving much faster than that. Tsukune got up close to the wall and put all his might into one jump, needless to say, he got up to the second bend about thirty-five feet vertical to where he was, and the bound was disorientating but then he noticed his hands were slightly elongated like his nails 'Now I really got to try this out' he smirked at the fact of these new abilities he had.

Tsukune ran at the wall jumped slightly and dug his nails into the rock face, noting that he felt weightless and had not fallen back down or was even pulled down by gravity. He began to laugh at how cool this all really was to him. This reminded Tsukune of the famous movie "Spider-Man" and how he could crawl along the walls. The only thing missing was a suit of red, blue patches, and white webbing. He crawled up the wall slipping a few times because he forgot to grasp and claw at the wall face, not just press your hand to it, but as soon as he got the hang of it, he was practically rushing up the wall on all fours seeing that some of the gravel he ripped from the wall was falling faster and faster by the "seconds" that passed. By that time the Alpha was at the false image's throat and was attempting to rip the neck out while the two sneaky side liners had their razor teeth slowly wrapping around to a close at each fake arms.

By the time he stood up from the climb, time was moving back at the nominal speed again. The Hell Hounds looked around searching for their prey again, but the Alpha knew exactly where he had gone. To the barrier that breaks seals, the longer he stays there. If the beast could, she'd be smiling that her master would be free again, and in doing so, release her of her beastly form. In the meantime she began trotting towards the hidden 'citadel' that was actually there but was invisible behind yet another barrier where the two giant doors were. As she was within fifty meters of the citadel her form shifted into that of a beautiful, young, strong woman. Her hair was silky smooth and was a few tints shy of platinum blonde. She was dressed in a white ballroom dress, skirt in toe with her elegant stride. Soon, she will see her master again, happy to welcome him back with open arms, after such a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The only thing that seemed a little off about Tsukune was that normally, he moved around whenever he slept, and right now, he was as still as a stone on a flat surface without anything disturbing it. Not even wind. Other than that, she saw his casual smile that he doesn't notice he does when he's dead asleep; it brought warmth to her heart to see him in such a seemingly tranquil state of being, especially around her. The way he muttered her name in, sometimes, sweet nothingness to her as she stayed curled up next to him, then sometimes he said her name in longing sadness, as if he were still mourning her outer self, and it wrecked her heart with grief for she also missed the other ditzy girl that was also her, and her mother, conventionally.

But this was no time to think about that, she was honestly concerned about Tsukune's well-being. He wasn't moving and his heartbeat was freakishly shallow, almost nonexistent for the most part. The typical double beat rhythm that usually drummed in a human's chest was now only one beat every twenty-four or so seconds. She was beginning to freak out. What could she do? What would anybody do in this situation? Perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation. 'He might be dying right now! Okay… Calm down… Need to relax. Okay, you can do this. Just do it how the doctor showed you.' She started by straddling his waist making sure to not put any pressure against any other part of his body other than when would began contracting his chest, but she saw his chest rising and falling like typical human breaths. 'His bio-functionality is perfectly fine. What the hell is going on with you, Tsukune?!' she thought intrigued and fearful. She made a note that he faintly smelled a little bit like the backstabbing, giant breasted, shrunken bodied, succubus. 'Did that no good, discipline needy twat put you in this state?! I'll kill her!' She got up and dressed in her dress from earlier and marched her way down corridors to the entryway staircase that led to the first floor, and used her youkai to sense where the winged love feasting woman was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile down stairs in the kitchen: a witch, a succubus, and a snow-maiden were in the middle of preparing to cook dinner for the five of them and other trusted friends that would be arriving in only a few hours. Yukari was making some rice cuisines that had a few additives of her own for the two Vampiric lovers of hers. The snow-maiden was making a few dishes of her own, curry based and she also was put in charge of making deserts, at least the ones that dealt with being exposed to minimal heat that is. All of a sudden she felt an angry heated youkai that radiated throughout the entire house. She thought it was her that would be the one to confront the monstrosity soon to barge in the kitchen but only saw a flash pass her by as she was turning to face the two way opening double doors without locks. 'Shit, she must have used a Flash Step' the cool, calm, and collected yuki-onna thought while facing one – eighty degrees around to a pinned frightened, and non-expectant succubus.

"What the hell are you do-?!" but before the blue wannabe concubine could continue her angry questioning, she was rudely interrupted by a raging Vampiress.

"What have you done with my mate?!" She stated infuriated at the trust she had lent around, and each time, was either found upon the floor lying, covered in lies or was stolen away by falsities. The only true person she could trust was Tsukune.

**(A/N): Again, sorry for such a short chapter. I haven't had much time on the computer since winter break started. Anyways, problems arise for the gang, Tsukune isn't waking up any time soon, and Moka is definitely more hormonal than ever... I wonder why... Stay tuned to find out solutions, problems, and an even further back story into the hidden life of Aono Tsukune in the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
